


5:45 (The Time I Miss You Most)

by Hanbyeul (hanbyeul)



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Angst, Car Accident, M/M, Not Beta Read, blood warning, i honestly dont know what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbyeul/pseuds/Hanbyeul
Summary: Every morning, Seungwoo wakes up from the same nightmare at 5:45 AM.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	5:45 (The Time I Miss You Most)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, well. If you read my other 2seung stuff, yeah this is nothing like that. I mean Seungwoo is still fucking WHIPPED, but that's because Seungsik is a literal angel on earth. I cannot write something without mentioning how perfect he is. Anyway, I wanted to write something sad, this has been in the works for a few months, but I finally finished it. My grammar in this is not perfect, I know it is not, I just did not feel like going back and fixing everything, particularly towards the end.

No matter how hard he tries, every day, the closer it gets to 5:35, the more Seungsik floods his thoughts. It begins simple enough, the beautiful crescent shape of his eyes when he would smile. The way the light reflected from those beautiful eyes, filling them with more stars than the night skies ever held. Those images, though, bring memories the first time Seungwoo told Seungsik he loved him. He should say it more. It had only been a week after their debut, two years into their relationship, four since they met. Seungwoo could not stop himself as he stared at the beautiful brunette, while he leaned against the kitchen island.

"Like what you see?" Seungsik laughed as he gestured towards the oversized white sweatshirt he wore, stained with various spilled drinks.

"I love you," Seungwoo said it mindlessly, the words slipped from his tongue with ease.

Seungsik froze, another smile spread across his features. He laughed once more, much shyer. He turned towards the floor, Seungwoo wanted nothing more than to tilt his head back up, press his lips against those smiling ones.

"I love you too, Hyung."

Seungsik spoke softly in general, but those more so, Seungwoo nearly missed them due to the rising background noise from their group mates. The words dance, in Seungwoo's heart, they filled him with warmth. Now they strangle his heart in his chest where that warmth once was. He should have taken better care of Seungsik when he had the chance.

Seungsik was a lot of things: Kind, hardworking, observant, nurturing. What defined him most, though, was naive. He held onto a child-like innocence, a fairytale view of love, untainted by the cruel reality of the harsh and cold world that surrounded him. In a damp and dark forest, he was a welcoming cabin to protect Seungwoo from the pouring rain overhead. The cabin, crumbled when Seungwoo stepped outside to gaze at it from a distance.

More than just being younger than Seungwoo, he was smaller, weaker, he was fragile. Seungwoo wanted to protect Seungsik, he tried to protect Seungsik, but there are some things you can never see coming in life. A jeoseung saja is one of those things. That day was ordinary, they were meeting for lunch, as they did most days.

"Oh!" Seungsik exclaimed, "I see you."

Seungwoo looked across the opposite side of the four-lane, Seungsik raised his arm over his head. Even from a distance, Seungwoo could see the way his almond eyes turned into crescents as he beamed.

"Don't end the call!" Seungsik's laugh made Seungwoo's heart beat erratically, "end it when I get over there."

Seungwoo hummed, Seungsik watched the crosswalk light, the only sound heard through the older's phone being the beeping off it. It was a quiet day, only Seungsik was standing on the opposite side waiting to cross over, few people were waiting near the side Seungwoo was on, but not nearly as many as he expected. The black-haired older turned his head to the ground, making small talk with his lover.

"The light changed."

Seungwoo hummed, kicking gravel beneath his feet. Seungsik laughed, then there was a thud, through Seungwoo's speaker and behind him. His eyes widened, he sucked in a deep breath, too afraid to lift his gaze. He counted to three and finally looked, he moved to Seungsik without thought. His knees and hands covered in the blood that surrounds his partner. He desperately wants to cradle Seungsik's head in his lap, but he afraid to touch him, afraid to break him more. The gates behind his eyes stop working, tears falling before he can attempt to stop them. An emotion crosses those beautiful almond eyes, one that Seungwoo had never seen in them, fear. He was still breathing. He reaches out to the older, holding onto the end of his shirt so tight that his hand quivers.

His puppy was laying in front of him bleeding, onto the street from his head, and somewhere his side. he uses his last bit of strength to hold onto Seungwoo instead of saving it for himself. Seungsik was looking at Seungwoo, but it did not feel like he looked at him. The older man died at that moment too, at least the best parts of him. The best part of him was the part that loved Seungsik, when Seungsik's hand fell, back onto the hot asphalt, it took that part of the older. His breath left his lungs in the hopes of filling the younger.

Seungwoo brought his hands to his face sobbing into them. The smell of blood makes him sick; it is wet against his skin, his hair sticks together. It felt like it would never come off of his skin, there was so much of it.

Seungwoo gasps, sitting up, on his bed, his head in his hands crying into them. The room spins around him, he rushes from his bed to the bathroom, retching nothing but acid and tears comes up, he coughs sinking to the floor. He takes in sharp breaths blinking to clear his eyes. He waits for his heart to calm down before he pulls himself from the floor stumbling back to his bedroom, the digital clock beside his bed reads 5:45 AM. A time he should be getting ready for practice with Seungsik, but instead, he is alone in his cold room, empty bed, and dark world. Without the warmth of his sun.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this (kinda). I hope you enjoyed reading it, comments are appreciated, I respond to all of them.
> 
> Edit: I posted this at first without the last sentence & freaked the fuck out to my sister. She is playing the new Story Of Seasons game & did not care that much tbh, she just laughed at me. (love you too Ari)


End file.
